1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and more specifically, to a device that allows strands of necklaces, bracelets and similar pieces of jewelry to be replaced and multiple strands to be worn at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical necklace has a single clasp, each end of which is permanently attached to one or more strands. With this type of necklace, the wearer cannot change strands or wear more than one strand if the necklace has only a single strand. What would be more desirable is a necklace that would allow the wearer not only to replace strands (for example, to change colors or types of jewels) but also to wear more than one strand on the same necklace. This kind of versatility would enable a person to change her ornamental appearance without buying a new piece of jewelry. The same concept that applies to necklaces could apply to bracelets or any other piece of jewelry that comprises at least one strand and a clasp.
Attempts have been made to invent devices that would provide this level of versatility, but none has possessed the structural features of the present invention. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2002/0078707 discloses a piece of jewelry comprising a series of common jewelry fasteners on links. One or more strands may be interchangeably connected to the fasteners. The fasteners may be lobster clasps, S-clasps, or other types of fasteners. The illustrations show a necklace with three fasteners in which the two outer fasteners are used to attach opposite ends of the same strand(s), and the inner fastener is used to adjust the length of the necklace (by connecting the fastener to links in the chain between the inner fastener and one of the two outer fasteners).
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0007107 (Flaherty) provides a necklace with a central clasp and two spring ring clasps. Each spring ring clasp is either permanently attached to one end of the central clasp or permanently attached to a necklace strand. In one embodiment, a spring ring clasp is permanently attached to each end of the central clasp and removably coupled to one or more necklace strands, thereby allowing the necklace strands to be interchanged. In an alternate embodiment, a spring ring clasp is permanently attached to each end of the necklace strand, and the spring ring clasps are then removably coupled (clasped) to each end of the central clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,031 (Brosse, 1964) describes a clasp that allows more than one jewelry strand to be worn at the same time and strands to be detached and replaced. The clasp itself is comprised of a substantially rectangular catch member and a substantially rectangular latch member, each of which has an open hook end projecting from one longitudinal edge of the rectangular member. Individual strands with rings on each end are inserted over the hook end of the catch or latch member and slid down onto the longitudinal edge of the member. The strands are prevented from falling off by locking bars that are part of the clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,611 (Hunter, 2004) discloses a necklace mount that allows a person to wear more than one necklace at a time. In one embodiment, the mount is shaped like a hoop, the ends of each necklace are coupled to the mount with hook-and-loop-shaped fasteners, and spacers are used to maintain a certain distance between the strands where they attach to the mount to prevent tangling. In an alternate embodiment, the mount is a solid disc with protruding necklace attachment points or fasteners. The mount itself acts as the central clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,376 (Couling, 2008) provides a jewelry clasp that supports a plurality of strands. The clasp itself comprises strand retainer bars (one on either side of the clasp) that hold opposite ends of each jewelry strand. Each jewelry strand, however, must comprise an individual fastener on either end of the strand in order to couple with the strand retainer bar.
Unlike the inventions described in the '707 and '107 patent applications, the present invention does not rely strictly on existing clasp designs but instead provides a unique device with interlocking and rotatable arms that is used in addition to (and on either side of) the central clasp to allow strands to be interchanged. The locking mechanism is provided by overlapping and conversely oriented arms that rotate about a common axis.
Unlike the inventions described in the '031, '611 and '376 patents, the present invention is not the clasp itself but a device that is situated on either side of the clasp (in some cases, with chain in between the clasp and the device) and that allows strands to be removed, replaced and/or added to the necklace or other piece of jewelry as desired. Thus, the present invention may be used with any existing type of jewelry clasp acting as the central clasp. In contrast to the Couling design, the present invention does not require the jewelry strands to have individual fasteners on either end.